Haciendo amor de la nada
by ALAS NEGRAS
Summary: Harry Potter cumple 16 años. Tio Vernon le dara un regalito que jamas podra olvidar. Despues de tiempos de tormenta, alguien le salvara del abismo. Violacion,sexo Slash! HP-SS
1. Feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**NA: Personajes OCC. **

**Y lo pongo, para que deje de fastidiar los de_ la liga de la decencia y del buen saber ( según ellos)_**

**Mas notas: Lenguaje fuerte. Si te molestan éstas cosas no lo leas. SLASH. Homofóbicos, favor de pasar de largo y no molestar.**

* * *

**"Haciendo amor de la nada"**

**Capitulo 1**

**Feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter**

* * *

-¡Potter! Baja inmediatamente-Grito Vernón Dursley desde la cocina- Harry no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Bajó las escaleras desgarbado. Entró a la impecable cocina, y sentado en una endeble silla, su tío, leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas.

-¿Ahora que hice? -La inmensa bola de carne se levantó de la mesa, se acarició el bigote, y sonrió de manera extraña. Observó de pies a cabeza al joven que tenía delante de él. Había crecido algunos centímetros desde la última vez que se digno a dirigirle la palabra.

-Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños muchacho.

_¡Qué novedad!-_ pensó Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran por alto ese día.

-Hoy me siento generoso. Te he comprado un obsequio. Sé que te va a gustar. Ven acompáñame, vamos juntos por el- Harry dudó. Su tío nunca se había mostrado amable con el ¿A que se debía el cambio tan repentino? Por otra parte, no quería comenzar un pleito, suficientes problemas tenía ya con no recibir noticias de sus amigos ¿Para que buscar tres pies al gato?

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? -Vernón no le contestó, sólo lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hasta la salita de estar. Camino hacia la chimenea y recogió un pequeño paquete, alargado, envuelto con papel de cumpleaños.

-Ésto es para ti. Pero deberás abrirlo en tu habitación, te acompañaré, no quiero perderme la cara de sorpresa cuando lo veas. A tu tía le pareció... Inapropiado para tu edad, pero yo pienso que debes... ya es hora de que sepas y experimentes ciertas... cosas. –A Harry se le hacia muy sospechoso tanta amabilidad de su tío-¿Se trataría de alguna bomba¿Algo para deshacerse de el?

-¿Es necesario que me acompañe? Tal vez tía Petunia quiera ver la tele o, comentar sobre las noticias de las diez.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Ella no está, salio con Dudders al centro comercial, llegara muy tarde. Les di el día libre. Sólo estamos tú y yo. –Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Si instinto le dictaba que algo no marchaba bien.

-Hmm, gracias por el obsequio, lo abriré mas tarde. –Vernón volvió a acariciarse el bigote y le sonrió hipócritamente.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste Potter? Debes abrirlo de inmediato, y en tu habitación. Vamos, tú por delante. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó a las escaleras, mientras subía escalón por escalón, Vernón lo miraba. Sobre todo la parte de los glúteos, Harry llevaba un ligero vaivén, Los ojos lujuriosos y morbosos del hombre lo desnudaron. Se llevó una mano hacia la zona de los genitales y se frotó descaradamente. Harry abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Vernón entro enseguida. Hedwig ululó y aleteó dentro de su jaula. La presencia del hombre la inquietaba. Harry se echo para atrás, muy cerca de la ventana, hasta que chocó contra el escritorio. El tío cerró la puerta, le puso cerrojo.

-¿Porqué cierra con llave? –Preguntó el joven mago.

-Potter ¿no tendrás miedo de mi verdad? Sólo soy tu tío, y si he cerrado con llave es porque vas a gritar en cuanto veas lo que te he comprado. No quiero que los vecinos se enteren. Son muy curiosos. –Harry trago saliva, disimuladamente recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, buscando su varita mágica. Ahora recordaba que le habían confiscado sus pertenencias y que su arma se encontraba, junto con sus libros y cosas de la escuela, en la alacena. -Vamos hijo, no seas tímido. Ábrelo, necesito saber si es de tu agrado y también debemos ver, _si te queda_. Si no es así, podríamos cambiarlo a un tamaño más chico, o más grande, según sea el caso.

Con mucho nerviosismo, Harry fue desenvolviendo la caja. Y tal y como había dicho su tío, grito por la sorpresa, pero poco le duro el susto, pues su tío se le fue encima inmediatamente; lo derribó en el suelo, y le tapo la boca.

-¿Qué te pareció Potter¿Verdad que es muy interesante? Pienso que debemos usarlo en este mismo momento.-Harry quería gritar, pero la fuerza de su tío era descomunal, aunado al peso de este sobre su frágil cuerpo. Comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-Tú y yo vamos a pasar un rato agradable.–Harry intento sacárselo de encima, pero era una tarea titánica. 160 Kg. de peso de su tío contra 50 suyos. -Vas a sentir lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre muchacho. Tu juguetito y yo, te vamos a hacer gozar. -Ahora sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Vernón iba a violarlo. Cerró lo ojos. ¡No era cierto¡No le iba a pasar nada¡Todo era un sueño!

Su tío le dio un fuerte golpe en el oído, lo suficiente para aturdirlo, lo levantó del suelo, como un muñequito de trapo y lo aventó a la cama. Harry se quejaba del intenso dolor de oído, pero sólo ocasionó que Vernón le diera una bofetada.

-¡Guarda silencio infeliz! O no querrás que te rompa la nariz con otro golpe.-Harry lo miraba con terror, estaba paralizado por el miedo. -Con movimientos precisos, Vernón le amarro ambas manos a la cabecera de la cama, con su cinturón.

-¡No, por favor! Se lo suplico, no me lastime.

-¡He dicho que te calles mocoso! –Otra bofetada y sus labios sangraron. Comenzó a llorar de impotencia y de dolor. Entonces, le quitó los viejos tenis y le sacó los calcetines, utilizó uno para amordazarlo, el otro lo olió y hasta lo lamió.

-Justo como me lo imaginaba, hueles a fresa salvaje ¡A virginidad!

Vernón comenzó a sacarse la ropa, sus carnes temblorinas le dieron asco a Harry, sus pliegues revelaban a un cerdo descomunal, y cuando bajó su ropa interior, se reveló un miembro gordo y venoso, que ya estaba listo.

Harry intentaba luchar, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ala merced de los bajos instintos de su tío.

-¡Mmgmrmgmm!

-No tiene caso que grites Potter, nadie te va a escuchar. Ahora el primer paso... Según el manual de este aparatito, debemos lubricar tu entrada... ¡Oh! pero que tonto soy, todavía tienes la ropa encima. Eso es fácil de remediar. -Se la arranóo de un tiron, y quedó hecha trizas -No imaginé que tuvieras un cuerpo tan apetitoso, las ropas de Dudley ocultaban un gran tesoro. Me siento como un pirata que ha descubierto una mina de oro. Soy barba negra y tú serás mi esclavo sexual... Ahora si, estamos listos para comenzar... Aguarda, haremos esto más romántico. No te muevas Potter, enseguida regreso.

-¿Qué idea descabellada había cruzado por la mente de su tío? Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Recordar algún hechizo que le pudiera ayudar en ese momento.

-Ya, estamos bien... Música Potter, música de opera, mi favorita. Escucha con atención, son las grandes obras de todos los tiempos. Ni en tu asqueroso mundo mágico tienen algo tan bueno como esto.-Vernón llevo hasta el cuarto de Harry, un Stereo y dos bocinas, subió el volumen.

-¡Manos, miembro y juguete a la obra!

-¡Mmgmrmgmm!

Vernón unto varios de sus dedos con gel, trato de poner las piernas de Harry en sus hombros, pero el joven estaba soltando patadas, defendiéndose hasta el último momento de la canallada de la cual estaba punto de ser objeto.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, estúpido! –El tío le dió un golpe certero en el abdomen, que lo dobló del dolor.

Así me gusta, calladito te ves mas bonito. En que me quede... ¡Ah, si! En que debía ponerme gel en los dedos. Ahora Potter, tú sólo cierra los ojos y goza.

Uno de los dedos de Vernón entro en Harry, se arqueó por el intenso dolor, pero sólo hacia que su tío se ensañara más con el, puesto que le introdujo dos dedos más, sin previo aviso. Entraba y salía muy rápido.

-¡Ah! Que ricura de niño eres Potter, Hmm... ¿Te gusta¿Te esta gustando¡Humm! Así, así...

El hombre hacia ruidos como un completo degenerado y Harry soólo lloraba de impotencia, ya todo estaba perdido, su tío se había salido con la suya.

-Ya te estoy preparando chico, porque enseguida viene tu regalito de cumpleaños.Te lo compré color carne, para que fuera mas real, y trae vibrador integrado. No te podrás quejar, es el más caro e innovador del mercado. Ahí vamos, ahí vamos...

-¡Mmgmrmgmm! 

Harry sintió que lo desgarraban por dentro, fue un dolor inimaginable, sintió desmayarse, estaba apunto de desfallecer.

-Ah no, tú no me vas a hacer esto, debes estar en tus cinco sentidos... Reacciona... –Dos bofetadas más- Así esta bien... Siéntelo Potter, siéntelo bien, y acostúmbrate a la intromisión, por que lo que vendrá después, será a un mas grande y grueso.

Harry gemía y gemía, pero no de placer, aunque los ruidos que hacia involuntariamente, encendían los ánimos del pervertido tío. Sacó El vibrador y paso su lengua por todos lados, enjuagó su cara con los líquidos que habían salido de Harry. Después paso al miembro del joven, que por motivos obvios estaba flácido. Lo metió por completo a su boca

-¡Exquisito! Y es todo mío, solo mío. Tú ya eres mío Potter. Estoy siendo el primero en tu vida. ¿Qué te parece? Harry estaba como ido, ya sin ánimos de luchar, de cualquier manera poco podía hacer para resistirse.

-Ahora viene el platillo fuerte... Mi orgullo ¡EL ORGULLO DE VERNON DURSLEY! Esto tendré que escucharlo, quiero escuchar tus gemidos y tus lamentos.

Quitó la mordaza, le dio la vuelta a Harry, separo sus glúteos, levantó las caderas y lo penetró con saña...

-¡Ah! Noo, no.

-¿No? pero claro que si... Humm. ¿Quieres que te lo haga más rápido¿Más fuerte?

Varias nalgadas que se quedaron marcadas en la tersa piel de Harry

- ¡Te esta cabalgando un verdadero hombre!-Más fuerza y ritmo en las embestidas-

-Se... lo...suplico... Déjeme... Ya no más.

-Ya estoy apunto, ya estoy a punto Potter.

Puso boca arriba a Harry y metió su maloliente miembro en su boca, Harry estuvo apunto de vomitar.

-¡Oh, sí¡Cómelo todo! No dejes una sola gota. Saboréalo ¡A que esta bueno!

Vernón Se levantó de la cama bañado en sudor, todavía con algunas gotas de semen escurriendo de su miembro. Harry estaba sollozando, amarrado en la cama, con varias lastimaduras por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Carajo! Qué buena follada ¡Qué polvo! Debí haber hecho esto desde tiempo atrás. Pero aún estabas tierno. No me hubieras servido para nada.- Apagó la música, ya no era necesaria.

-¡Oh! Que tierno, el mocoso esta llorando sólo por que me lo follé, deberías estar contento, tuviste un hombre, muy hombre, dentro tí.

-¡Es... usted... un asqueroso... cerdo. ¡LO ODIO!

-Di lo que quieras, pequeño inútil. Éste será el primero de muchos encuentros entre tú y yo.Serás mi esclavo, mi gatito...

-¡No, nunca me volverá a tocar. ¡NUNCA¡NUNCA!

Harry se enfureció en serio, y como había querido desde el principio, comenzó a inflar a su tío, máss y más. Hasta que los ojos salieron de sus orbitas, y cuando estaba apunto de reventar, todo fue a la inversa, como un gran globo, sacó el aire y salió disparado hacia atrás. Rompió la puerta del cuarto y se estrelló contra la pared de las escaleras. Quedó inmóvil, todavía desnudo.

Las horas pasaron y tía Petunia llego por fin. Cuando entró a la casa y vio el desorden, gritó como histérica. Al ver a su marido sin ropa y... Sin pulso, llamó de inmediato a la policía y a la cruz roja, Dudley estaba en Shock, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su padre, pálido, sin habla. Comenzaron los interrogatorios. Harry ya no se encontró en la casa para entonces, huyo, con sus cosas. Fue el principal sospechoso de lo ocurrido, la policía lo buscó por todos los alrededores pero fue inútil y tía Petunia lo supo... Se había refugiado en su mundo mágico.

* * *


	2. Y nos iremos de aqui, lentamente

**Y nos iremos de aquí, lentamente...**

**Capitulo2**

* * *

Pero tía Petunia estaba muy equivocada al pensar que su tan odiado sobrino había ido a refugiarse con sus amigos los magos. Por el contrario se encontró vagando con su baúl, y con la jaula de Hedwig, por las callejuelas desiertas de Magnolia. Cansado de caminar, sin rumbo fijo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e hizo un improvisado refugio en un jardín, de una casa abandonada

Ya era muy tarde, intentó sentarse, pero su trasero le dolía, parecía estar inflamado. Abrió su baúl, y sacó el equipo de limpieza de Quidditch, la cubierta era de plata reluciente, por lo que le sirvió como un espejo. Ahí observó que su cara estaba muy maltratada, el ojo derecho estaba poniéndose morado y su labio partido igual. Las costillas; podía sentir que no estaban rotas, pero si fuertemente lastimadas. No tenía remedios mágicos de los cuales valerse para aminorar su dolor. No iba a pedir ayuda, no en ese estado tan deplorable. Recorrió vagamente el lugar con su vista, encontró un frondoso árbol adelante, se acerco hasta él, recargó su espalda y levantó la mirada al cielo. Estaba todo tapizado con relucientes estrellas... Una estrella fugaz pasó. Harry Potter pidió un deseo con todo su corazón. Deseó que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto. Que seguiría conservando es animosidad propia de su edad, y que pronto regresaría al colegio, a compartir con sus compañeros. Pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos, comprendió que su deseo no había sido concedido.

Le llegó la mañana, en la misma posición. Con los ojos al cielo y más hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas saladas, cargadas de odio y rencor. Había llegado a una conclusión. No iba a poder seguir viviendo con ése recuerdo en su cuerpo y en su cabeza. Sin importar infringir la ley para el uso restringido de la magia en menores de dad, tomó su varita y apareció una filosa navaja.

_-¡Quiero morir¡Quiero morir!  
_  
De un sólo tajo se abrió ambas muñecas. La sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente. Harry rió como loco, estaba trastornado, le parecía gracioso verse desangrándose. Cayó de rodillas. Después de costado. Ahí tirado en la tierra, esperaría la muerte pacientemente. La única que lo podía hacerlo descansar para siempre y se reencontraría con Sirius en el mas allá con algo de suerte. Su lechuza aleteaba acaloradamente, mas encerrada ahí, nada podía hacer por el dueño, que por voluntad propia se arrancaba la vida.

_-Adiós Hermione, adiós Ron, adiós Hedwig, adiós a todos.  
_  
Cerró los ojos, la debilidad lo orilló a eso. Un aire helado lo envolvió, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Alguien está muy orgulloso de ti , Alguien está pensando en ti. Alguien te está cuidando.

-No tengo apetito.

Dumbledore, cerró tras de si la puerta. Apareció una silla al lado del cansado y abatido profesor de pociones y se dedicó a observarlo, sin decirle nada. Severus invocó dos tazas de te de anís y le ofreció una a Albus.

-¿Has encontrado ya quien me reemplace? –Dijo secamente Severus.

-¿Reemplazarte? Sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible, no hay nadie que enseñe mejor pociones en todo el mundo mágico. He venido también por ese motivo Severus. Tengo la esperanza de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Está ya decidido, pienso partir mañana temprano, cuando todavía este oscuro. No quiero que los alumnos me vean. No soportaría ver sus denigrantes miradas de compasión.

-¿Piensas llevarlo contigo? Sabes que esta delicado de salud, es un viaje largo.

-¡Por supuesto que se irá conmigo!

-Sigues culpándote Severus. Harry no sabia acerca de tus sentimientos ¿Cómo iba siquiera a imaginarlo, si nunca intentaste acercarte a el?

-¡Eso es precisamente por lo que no he podido dormir en todos estos días! Si tan solo hubiera reunido las fuerzas suficientes, ahora el... No estaría en coma y... ¡SU MALDITA FAMILIA¡Juro por la tumba de mis padres, que tendrán su merecido!

-Petunia Dursley ya ha pagado las culpas de su esposo Severus. Ahora se encuentra sola, al cuidado de su hijo Dudley. En banca rota y próxima a abandonar su casa por que tiene que pagar las deudas de su ahora finado marido. Creo que ya es suficiente castigo.

-¡No, no es suficiente¡Mancharon la honra de Harry¡Le llamaron asesino! Cuando lo único que hizo fue... Intentar defenderse del maldito hijo de puta.-Severus irradiaba odio y rencor, temblaba incluso al referirse a las gentes que por años le hicieron la vida imposible a su alumno. -¡Y ahora es buscado por la policía Muggle, para encerrarlo!... ¡Harry no se merecía nada de eso Albus! Y lo sabes bien. Ahora míralo ¡mira esas marcas en sus muñecas! encerrado en su mundo, en un mundo del cual no quiere salir.

-Pasó por un fuerte trauma, y si el no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad... Mucho me temo que pasaras bastante tiempo leyéndole ése libro.

-No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo se que el me esta escuchando, aunque su cuerpo diga lo contrario. Algún día va a despertar, y yo quiero estar ahí para cuando eso suceda.

-Severus, Harry es un joven adolescente con 16 años. Si despierta a la realidad, -como todos lo deseamos- ¿Qué le dirás¿Qué estas enamorado de el desde hace mucho tiempo¿Le confesaras tu amor¿Cuál crees que seria su respuesta?

-No creas que no me he hecho esas mismas preguntas Albus. Aún así me arriesgaré. Si mi amor no es correspondido, al menos me quedara la satisfacción, de haberlo intentado. Siempre he estado solo, y si el destino quiere que lo siga estando, con mucho placer lo aceptaré.

-Estás solo por que tú así lo has querido. Has puesto una barrera infranqueable. No has dejado ver al verdadero Severus Snape. Si fueras un poco más flexible...

-Más vale sólo que mal acompañado Albus. Recuerda que soy un ex mortífago declarado y no soy de fiar. Tú mismo has leído en las páginas de "El profeta" lo que se dice de mí. Has visto como la gente habla a mis espaldas; Alumnos, padres incluso a los profesores. Quieres cambiarme a mí, cuando el mundo es el que debería hacerlo. Es remar contra la corriente y al final de cuentas, la turbulencia me arrastrará. Por eso me voy a un lugar tranquilo y alejado de tanta petulancia.

-Pero el llevarte a Harry... Implicará que...

-Albus, me diste permiso para ser el tutor de Harry. ¿Ya te arrepentiste? O le darás la patria potestad a un hombre lobo que sabrá Merlín donde demonios está metido. Humm, veo que por tu mente cruzaron los Weasley. ¿Una boca más que alimentar¿Y en las condiciones en las que está¿De donde sacarían el dinero para los medicamentos?

-Eso no hubiera sido problema Severus. Harry tiene varias bóvedas en Gringotts, repletas de galeones de oro. Pero ya no le busquemos tres patas a la lechuza. Todo se ha legalizado, ante la sociedad eres ahora familiar de Harry y tienes derecho de llevarlo a vivir contigo. Sólo te digo que estés preparado, eso implicara que muchos de tus "alumnos" menos favorecidos quieran visitarlo de vez en cuando. No creo que pienses tener encerrado a Harry, aún en el estado en que se encuentra.

-Podré soportarlo, si lo he hecho durante seis años, que mas da unas visitas esporádicas. ¿Mas té?

-No, ya he tomado suficiente. Es hora de retirarme. Sólo vine a despedirme de ambos y a desearles buen viaje.

-Me da gusto que te refieras a "nosotros" y no nada más a mí. No quiero que Harry se sienta como un mueble.

-Mientras consigo a un sustituto daré yo mismo la clase de pociones, Severus

-Créeme que los alumnos estarán encantados con la idea. Ya no tendrán que lidiar con el "Grasiento" profesor Snape. Si, Albus, lo sé, ese era uno de los tantos sobre nombres que me gané. Antes de que te vayas, es sobre Longbotton, ten cuidado con él, o volará un día de estos el salón. Es olvidadizo y nervioso.

-Descuida, sabré protegerlo de ataques masivos de efusividad en cuanto sepan la noticia-Sonrió ligeramente- Sólo un ultimo favor, en cuanto estén instalados, házmelo saber, y también sobre los progresos que Harry vaya presentando.

-Serás el primero en saberlo, tenlo por seguro.

-Con permiso Severus.

* * *

Volvió a quedarse a solas. Paso una de sus manos por la frente de Harry, luego acaricio sus cejas, su nariz, su boca... Depositó un pequeño beso en ellos. El beso de las buenas noches, era ya como un ritual... Una lectura, y luego la muestra de cariño. Llevaba ya dos semanas al cuidado de el... El era ahora su presente y su futuro, cualquier plan que tuviera en mente, Harry estaba incluido.

_-Yo sé que te recuperarás, eres un chico fuerte, pero por ahora estas asustado, es comprensible. Conmigo nada te pasará, yo te protegeré. Mañana haremos un largo viaje. Te llevaré hasta mi casa, es del otro lado del mar, en un país diferente, con diferentes costumbres. ¿Pero sabes cual es la ventaja? Allá nadie me conoce, y a ti... Yo me encargaré de que nadie te moleste. Nada te faltará, te lo prometo.  
_  
Severus apareció una cama junto a la de Harry, se puso ropa de dormir y se perdió entre las sabanas negras. Estaba muy cansado, tanto física, como mentalmente. La presión de estar al cuidado de su ex alumno era agotador, pero gratificante. Esa noche volvió a soñar, la ocasión en la que encontraron a Harry al borde de la muerte, en aquel lugar solitario

* * *

Hola a todos los que lean esta historia. Originalmente era de un solo capitulo, pero decidí continuarla, no se si será larga o corta, depende de la respuesta que observe. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que si un trabajo no sirve, no tiene caso perder tiempo y esfuerzo en proseguir. Este capitulo me quedo algo meloso y desarrolle a un Severus muy fuera de su papel original, no me agrada mucho. El primer capitulo me salio muy crudo y este muy empalagoso, o al menos es lo que pienso. Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

**_"SI ES QUE SOY UN ANGEL, PINTAME CON ALAS NEGRAS" _**


	3. SALVAME

**Notas de la autora:  
**  
**H**e ahí la tercera entrega. Pensé seriamente todos estos días, en hacer una historia de duración regular, puesto que todo girara entorno a Severus Snape y Harry Potter y suele ser algo cansado, así que habrá alguno que otro personaje extra, pero sólo para darle enriquecimiento a ésto; darle movimiento y fluidez. Tampoco tomaré cinco capítulos en despertar a Harry de su sueño ¿Comprenden? Ya inventaré algo para despertarlo y haya acción, que eso es lo que gusta ( Gracias a las 14 personas que me dieron otra oportunidad, espero que este nuevo capitulo les complazca. Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes.

* * *

**SALVA - ME**

**Capítulo tres**

****

****

* * *

****

**P**artieron al alba, El carruaje -tirado por caballos invisibles- los recibió al final de las largas escaleras del colegio. Dos grandes baúles formaron su único equipaje. El cuerpo frágil de Harry, reposaba en los brazos fuertes de Severus Snape. Lo llevó en su regazo todo el tiempo que duro el trayecto hasta Hosmeade; el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo mágico. Esa fue su primera parada. Alquiló un cuarto espacioso, con un amplio ventanal, desde donde se podía apreciar el paisaje otoñal y donde presumiblemente, por las mañanas los rayos solares iluminaban por entero el sitio. El mesonero fue muy bien remunerado por tal información. Severus obtendría lo mejor a cualquier precio.

Dispuso la cama con sabanas suaves y perfumadas y colocó gentilmente a Harry. El joven mantenía su rostro pálido y sin expresiones. Aún así se le observaba hermoso y angelical. Rozó la mejilla con su mano, su cuerpo irradiaba una tibieza exquisita.

-Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado-Severus siempre _platicaba_ con Harry, y albergaba la esperanza, de que en cualquier momento, abriría los ojos y le contestaría.

Desabotonó la camisa de Harry, y se la quitó. Hizo lo propio con el pantalón, excepto la ropa interior. El muchacho tomaría un baño de tina con burbujas. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y esperó a que el agua completara la temperatura idónea. Volvió a sostenerlo entre sus brazos y lo depositó en la tina con mucho cuidado. Lo primero fue lavar el cabello, ese cabello indomable y azabache. Suave perfume de menta y flores silvestres.

Una esponja enjabonada, recorrió los brazos el cuello, y el pecho de Harry. Era como un ritual para Severus, como si estuviera tallando una fina escultura. Movimientos matemáticos y profundos. Toco el turno de las extremidades inferiores. La misma situación, delicadeza y pulcritud. Terminado el baño, lo envolvió con una toalla, lo seco, y le unto un aceite especial, de propia manufactura; mantendría la piel joven y lozana.

Lo arropó como de costumbre. Después, Prendio una varita de incienso, uno de sus aromas preferidos; le relajaba a la hora de leerle-como todos los días- A Harry. Sacó su ejemplar, de uno de los baúles, acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Leyó por horas y horas, desde historias tristes, hasta épicas; de dragones, hadas, duendes y Trolls, poniendo énfasis en cada uno de los personajes para darle mayor credibilidad. Pasadas las 2 de la tarde, supuso que seria buena hora para comer. El se hizo aparecer un platillo sobrio. Como sopa una deliciosa crema, como platillo fuerte, un corte de carne acompañada de tres guarniciones exóticas. Acompañado de un buen vino de mesa. No comió postre. Iba contra sus principios.

El menú de Harry, era todo lo contrario. Haciendo uno de sus conocimientos Muggles en medicina; vía intravenosa, le suministro lo necesario para poder subsistir. El brazo izquierdo de Harry, estaba ya con algunas lastimaduras por los piquetes. Severus había tratado de hacerlos desaparecer, pero era una zona muy delicada. De haber estado conciente, el joven se hubiera sentido molesto.

La noche llegó, y con ella el cansancio. Fue el turno de Severus de asearse. El no utilizo la tina, se baño de manera normal. Rápidamente para estar al lado de Harry a la brevedad. Enroscó una toalla a su cintura. Salió con algunas gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo. Hurgo dentro de otro de los baúles y sacó otra de sus túnicas negras acostumbradas. Un poco de loción, una pasada por su cabello y listo. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

Asomó la nariz por la ventana. Había luna llena, una grande y muy redonda...

Un momento.

¿La ventana abierta de par en par? Su rostro apacible, comenzó a tornase tenso, volteó de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba Harry, camino hasta ahí... Miradas a la izquierda y la derecha.

-¡Accio varita! -Apuntó directo a una de las esquinas lúgubres y oscuras de la habitación. -Quien quiera que sea, de la cara. O lo mato en este mismo instante.- Escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban, unos pasos que el conocía perfectamente. Aun sin haber visto el rostro del intruso, supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-Los rayos lunares infiltrados por el ventanal, rebelaron el rostro azuloso del Mortífago y su clásica sonrisa burlona dibujada en él.

-Buenas noches Severus. _Es un placer volver a verte._

-¡Fuera de aquí¡No eres bienvenido! -Severus temió por al persona que yacía recostada algunos metros detrás de el.

-Severus, Severus¡Qué modales¿El estar mezclado con lo peor de Hogwarts, te ha hecho olvidar la buena educación?

-¡Largo!

-Realmente no es de mi agrado el estar aquí, charlando contigo Severus. Eres un traidor y yo odio a los traidores. Pero me han encomendado hacerte una visita social, muy a mi pesar.-Lucius Malfoy dio algunos pasos al frente. Severus no retrocedió, permaneció con la varita firme, con un inmenso odio dentro de si. -Así que los rumores eran verdad. Eres tutor de Potter. ¡Qué bajo has caído¡Oh vamos! No me veas con esa cara. Tenemos nuestros informantes por todas partes. Sabemos de todos tus movimientos.

-¡Petrificus Totalis!

-¡Impedimenta! -El rayo desviado por Lucius, fue a descargar su furia contra uno de los muebles, haciéndolo añicos.

-¿Porqué no me tiraste a matar Severus¿Acaso ya se te ha ablandado el corazón¿Potter ha tenido que ver? Humm, tu silencio dice más que mil palabras. Me alegra que charlemos acerca de Potter, por que es sobre él, de quien vengo a hablarte.

-Tú y yo, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Y has favor de no pronunciar el nombre de Harry con tu boca impura. Ahora vete, o el próximo hechizo que salga de mi varita, será el ultimo que veas en tu miserable vida.

-Palabras, sólo palabras. No te arriesgarías a atacarme de nueva cuenta Severus. No mientras tengas a ese chiquillo a tu lado. Por el contrario, yo podría despedazarte en este mismo instante, pero Potter quedaría en la orfandad por tercera ocasión.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y ¡Lárgate!

-¿Quieres que Harry Potter recobre el sentido? Nosotros podríamos conseguirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –Severus arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué estarían tramando en contra de ellos dos -¡Te hice una pregunta estupido!

-Nada que venga de ustedes me interesa.

-Sólo ten en cuenta, que entre más tiempo pase, tu querido Potter, podría perder el sentido para siempre. Será como un vegetal y seria una lástima desperdiciar tanto potencial.

Lucius Malfoy tenia mucha razón en sus palabras, lo sabia perfectamente, pero confió en que sus cuidados lo reestablecerían a la brevedad. Pero ya hacia más de dos semanas de aquel fatídico acontecimiento y Harry no parecía dar señales de querer regresar al mundo real.

-Harry despertará en cualquier momento, y no será gracias a ustedes. Ya has hablado lo suficiente. –Posición de ataque de Severus.

-Esta bien, tú así lo has querido. Se te dió la oportunidad de entregar a Potter de una manera civilizada y de salvar tu miserable vida. Se te hubiera dejado cuidar de él, pero desaprovechaste la oportunidad- Lucius hizo un movimiento con la mano, y tres individuos encapuchados aparecieron. -¡Acaben con él!

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Si comenzaba una lucha a varita, podría lastimar a Harry involuntariamente. Cuatro contra uno, era mucha desventaja. Moriría y su protegido quedaría a merced de los mortífagos.

-¡Espera Lucius! -Lucius levantó la mano en señal de alto, los individuos retrocedieron. Severus no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero al menos les daría una oportunidad a el y a Harry de salir con vida.-¡Tú ganas! Harry y yo nos entregaremos civilizadamente, como lo has dicho. Pero quiero que se respete lo que has dicho anteriormente.

-Buena decisión, por fin ha salido el verdadero carácter del mortífago Severus Snape. Ahora recoge todas tus pertenencias. Y para evitar que trates de hacer algunas de tus jugarretas, yo me encargaré de Potter. ¡Ah! Tendrás que darme tu varita. En cuanto lleguemos te será devuelta. ¡Recójanla!

Los tres individuos despojaron a Snape de su arma. Estaba furioso, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Lucius llegó hasta donde Potter. Lo observó por breves instantes.

-Hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a _Patronus Potter._ Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en el ministerio de magia. Aquella vez en que fue absuelto de todos los cargos. Suerte de maldito... Maldito pero ciertamente atractivo. -Snape sintió como un torrente de electricidad subía desde su estomago hasta su cabeza. _Celos,_ la palabra correcta. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, se abstuvo de partirle la cara a Lucius ¿Cómo osaba siquiera a decir semejantes palabras?

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Ayer un niño delgado y sin ningún atractivo visual y ahora... _Apetitoso_. Pasó su lengua del labio superior al inferior. Hizo el ademán de querer tocarlo, pero entonces...

-No te atrevas, si le tocas un sólo cabello, no respondo de mi Lucius...

-Te tomas muy en serio el papel de tutor. Relájate, Odio a Potter, como te odio a ti, pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Algún día, este chico hará disfrutar a alguien. Claro, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Snape no pudo contenerse y se le fue a los golpes. Alcanzó a darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro, pero fue detenido por los otros tres perros fieles de Lucius. Lo tomaron por el cabello y mientras dos lo sujetaban de los brazos, el hombre que quedaba libre, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Basta! Ya le han dado su merecido. Llévenselo.

Los cuatro singulares personajes desaparecieron de inmediato con un simple ¡Plop! Lucius se levantó del piso, sacó un impecable pañuelo blanco y se limpió el labio sangrante.

-Esto te costara muy caro Severus. Me voy a cobrar en lo que mas te duela. No ahora... No es el tiempo. Creo saber ya cual es tu punto débil y te haré sufrir como nunca antes.

Descubrió a Harry, quitándole la suave colcha que le cubría el cuerpo. No pudo dejar de apreciar lo indefenso que se encontraba Potter en aquel momento. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, hubiera hecho lo que su pervertida mente le dictaba. Pero tenia órdenes superiores. Colocó a Harry en uno de sus hombros y con otro ¡Plop¡ desapareció del sitio.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara.****

* * *

**  
¿Les ha parecido menos meloso y dramático? Espero que si. Sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, he leído otros que tiene hasta 20 hojas ¡Demasiado para mi! Me gusta ser más tranquila y no devorame toda la intriga en una sola tajada. Pian pianito... Así actualizare más rápido. 

Pueden dejarme algún comentario, quiero saber si las ideas que salen de mi cabeza van por buen rumbo. Hasta la próxima vez.


	4. La iniciacion PRIMERA PARTE

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**  
_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos. De cualquier manera, estamos de vuelta. Que disfruten el capitulo. Comentarios por favor.  
**_  
**L**ucius Malfoy, apareció con Harry Potter sobre sus hombros. Presumiblemente en la mansión Riddle. Se materializaron justo en medio de la sala principal, donde los mortífagos hacían sus reuniones importantes. Por el momento, solo se encontraban en ella, los tres hombres, que habían logrado reducir a Severus Snape, el mismo y ellos dos.  
-Llevenlo abajo, ya saben a donde.  
-¿Qué harás con Harry?-Pregunto ansioso Severus-¿No dijiste acaso que estaríamos juntos?  
-Eso fue lo que dije, pero nuestro señor desea que Potter, le sea llevado a sus habitaciones. Por el momento, cuidara personalmente de el.  
-¡Eres un cabron Lucius! ¡ME MENTISTE!  
-¡Cuidado con tu vocabulario Severus! Puedes envenenarte a ti mismo- El rubio se acerco hacia el y con un guante le dio una bofetada- Tuve que decirte una mentira piadosa. Vamos; Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar... ¡Nunca confíes en la palabra de un Mortífago! La primera regla JAJAJA  
-¡Esto que has hecho, lo pagaras! LO JURO.  
- Tst tst Me estas dando dolor de cabeza..., Y ustedes zánganos, ¡ABAJO DE INMEDIATO! Manténgalo encerrado y bien vigilado.  
  
Severus se rehusó cuanto pudo, pero no logro nada. Fue llevado varios pisos abajo. No fue encerrado en los fríos calabozos como temía; sin embargo, le recluyeron en un cuarto que carecía de ventanas. No había muebles, solo algunas mantas apiladas en una esquina. Lo arrojaron como a un vulgar bulto. Le dejaron ahí, no sin antes burlarse de el. Snape maldijo cuanto pudo, hasta que se canso.  
-¡Miserables! ¡Todos son unos malditos! No le importaba su situación, sino la de Harry. En poder del lord oscuro, cualquier cosa podría pasar. El sabia muy bien la clase de perversiones de las que era capaz, no por nada había sido su favorito, mientras permaneció como espía de Dumbledore.  
_Creo que fue una estupidez de mi parte el haber accedido a venir aquí. Pero no tuve alternativa. De alguna u otra forma, todo habría acabado igual. Al menos estoy con vida y Harry también...Harry, Harry. Estamos en la boca del lobo. Confió en Merlín en que por el momento nada malo te suceda.  
_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Adelante Lucius, te estaba esperando.  
-Le traigo a Harry Potter mi lord.  
-Recuéstalo sobre mi lecho, con mucho cuidado... Por fin, después de largos 16 años, lo tengo en mis manos.  
  
Lucius obedeció las órdenes con suma precisión. El cuerpo frágil del joven- niño se hundió bajo el suave colchón de agua. Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido. Sobre su rostro, ahora humano, y lleno de vida como antaño, se vislumbro la satisfacción.  
-Buen trabajo, muy buen trabajo, serás recompensado por ello. Sabes que Lord Voldemort, cumple con su palabra cuando se le obedece.  
-Fue un placer haberle servido mi lord.-Lucius le hacia reverencias a cada momento en señal de sumisión.  
-El principio de una nueva era esta a punto de comenzar mi querido Lucius, con Harry Potter en mi poder, ya no habrá nada que me impida gobernar al mundo. Pero claro, todavía falta que nuestro invitado despierte. Ya es momento de que vuelva al mundo mágico ¿No te parece?  
-Como siempre, tiene toda la razón.  
  
Lord Voldemort, hizo aparecer en su mano, una pequeña bolsita, se desato por si sola y salio de ella un espeso humo violeta. El mago, soplo y como una brisa, llego hasta la nariz de Harry. Entro por sus fosas nasales y entro por completo.  
-Salgamos un momento mi fiel Mortífago, dejemos que la formula actúe. Mientras nuestro bello durmiente abre los ojos, haré una pequeña visita a cierto individuo traidor. Tu has guardia en la puerta mientras regreso.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Voldemort estaba tan eufórico que decidió caminar -hasta donde habían encerrado a Severus- en lugar de aparecerse de inmediato. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo. El "preso" se levanto del piso. No sintió miedo al ver delante de el, la figura maligna de su antiguo maestro y... Amante.  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar Severus... Aunque claro, en otras circunstancias. –El susodicho no le contesto, esto hizo enfurecer a Voldemort, que de inmediato lo castigo severamente por su altanería. Un par de Cruciatus bien aplicados, dejaron tirado, y retorciéndose de dolor, al hombre de negro.  
  
-Espero que esto te haga reflexionar... Imbecil. El lord oscuro, camino hacia el y lo hizo levitar delante suyo-Aunque han pasado algunos años, sigues siendo atractivo. Eres como el vino... Mientras mas años pasen, mejor se te saborea.  
  
Paso su esquelética mano por el rostro lastimado de su "invitado" este la hizo de lado, con una mueca de asco.  
-Es una lastima Severus, que tenga que matarte. Me traicionaste, no solo como Mortífago, sino como amante.  
-No se que me esta hablando  
-¡Ah! Por fin te dignas a dirigirme la palabra. Sabes perfectamente, que aunque puedas cerrar tu mente hacia los demás, conmigo nunca nadie ha podido hacerlo. Hace meses que se, ¡que mueres por el mocoso Potter! –Le dio una bofetada, un hilo de sangre resbalo por los labios de Snape.  
-¡Me has cambiado por un adolescente! Ciertamente uno muy especial, poderoso y además... Atractivo. Eso te va a costar muy caro.  
-Deje a Harry fuera de esto... El no tiene la culpa.-Severus seguía flotando en el aire, sin poder moverse.  
-Por supuesto que no la tiene. Pero el tendrá que pagar por tus culpas. He pensado en hacerlo mío esta misma noche ¿Qué te parece? Ja, ja, ja. Lo convertiré en Mortífago y después... ¡Oh! tu sabes lo que sigue a continuación.  
-¡No! haré... cualquier cosa que me pidas... Pero no... Lastimes a Harry...  
-¿Tanto te importa? ¿Serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el?  
-¡Si!  
-Entonces..., ¡TU LO INICIARAS COMO MORTIFAGO! Tú conducirás la ceremonia y tú lo tomaras... Pero delante de todos nosotros jajaja. Voy a gozar por partida doble... Veré tras las filas, como tienes sexo con otro individuo. Veré como Harry Potter gritara y llorara... -Snape cerro los ojos, ¡No podía hacer semejante cosa con Harry! seria hacerle revivir el drama del tío.  
-Si quiere vengarse... Mi Lord... Hágalo conmigo. Haga de mi lo que quiera...  
-Es muy tentadora tu oferta, lo pensare seriamente de aquí a la media noche. Pero antes, y dado que lo mereces... ¡Expelliarmus!  
  
El cuerpo lastimado, voló por el aire, y se estrello contra la pared. Quedo semiinconsciente por el golpe.  
Y ahora, voy a tomar, lo que por derecho me pertenece.  
  
Voldemort, se despojo de sus ropas, al igual que hizo con las de Severus. Le dejo completamente desnudo.  
-Si no quieres que por el momento, toque a tu cachorro, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo ordene. ¿ESCUCHASTE TRAIDOR DE MIERDA?  
-Perfectamente... Mi lord... -Dijo con un grito ahogado, prefería sufrir el, antes que tocaran a Harry.  
-Ahora se bueno y pasa tu bella lengua por mi pene... Te esta esperando impaciente.  
  
Reuniendo fuerzas, hizo lo que se le pidió. Cerro los ojos y trato de imaginar miles de cosas, menos que le estaba haciendo sexo oral al asesino mas buscado en todo el mundo.  
-¡AHHH! Así, así es como me gusta. AHHH No tardo mucho en venirse, y Severus tuvo que beberse todo, sabia perfectamente que le gustaba al Lord.  
-Veo que no has olvidado mis gustos... Ahora, date la vuelta... RAPIDO, abre las piernas...  
  
Voldemort, se masturbo un rato mas, mientras su pene volvía a ponerse erecto. No tardo mucho en reanimarse. Y sin ningún escrúpulo, lo penetro. Severus ahogo un grito, no iba a darle el placer de verlo gritar de dolor. Sentia que lo destrozaban por dentro. Snape no era virgen, pero hacia bastante tiempo que había dejado de tener relaciones sexuales y esa intromisión, se le hizo como la primera vez. Sangro, y Voldemort rió a carcajadas.  
-Es lo menos que mereces... ¡Sufre maldito infeliz! Ahhhh. Humm  
  
Las embestidas, eran cada vez más fuertes. Pero aguanto como todo un hombre. Voldemort acabo dentro, y dejo escapar un grito de triunfo. Dejo tirado en el suelo a su victima, sangrante y hasta cierto punto derrotado.  
-Eso es para que aprendas quien es el que manda. Vendré a buscarte mas tarde, mi querido Severus JAJAJA. Tenemos una ceremonia que llevar a cabo.  
-No... Lastimes... a Harry Perdió el conocimiento.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Comenzó a tener espasmos. Si cuerpo frágil, temblaba... Pero sus mejillas antes blancas, comenzaban a llenarse de color, sus funciones vitales, tales como el cerebro, corazón, los pulmones, hígado, riñones y demás, volvieron a funcionar. Como si fuera un niño perezoso, a punto de despertar de un largo sueño, estiro sus músculos. Sus parpados terminaron por abrirse. La luz le lastimo los ojos. Los cerro.; pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la claridad. Se levanto asustado ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía el lugar... Un recuerdo fugaz... Llevo ambos brazos a la altura de sus ojos. Y ahí estaban esas marcas horrorosas, ya cicatrizadas.  
  
-¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Dios mío! Intente quitarme la vida. ¿¡Pero como es que sigo vivo!? ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SOLO! Yo quería morir. ¡Corte mis venas! Alguien me ha salvado ¡Me arrebato de las manos de la muerte! Y ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido. Debo salir de aquí. Sea cual sea este sitio y cumplir con mi destino. Trato de caminar, pero cayó pesadamente al suelo, sus piernas no le respondieron. Choco fuertemente con el piso haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte. Una puerta se abrió.  
-Bienvenido Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy, reía burlonamente. El joven sintió mucho miedo. Un miedo como nunca antes, tanto que un líquido caliente traspaso sus pantalones.  
-Creo que después de todo, tu fama de Griffyndor, fue solo eso, fama. Eres un completo cobarde. Que asco.  
  
El corazón de Harry estaba muy acelerado. Tanto que sintió que se ahogaba. La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza.  
-Por fin tengo a mis pies al causante de la derrota de mi maestro. Así es como te quería ver Potter, sumiso e indefenso.-Harry no podía hablar por el temor. Si Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí, entonces...  
-¡Déjalo en paz Lucius! No es la manera de tratar a un huésped tan especial. Lord Voldemort acababa de llegar... Y entonces, su cuerpo recién vuelto a la vida, sintió escalofríos y se desplomo... Ya no tenia fuerzas para nada. Ahora sabía que estaba en poder de los mortífagos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**Esta historia continuara.**  
  
Sigo sin estar segura de mi trabajo. Debo dar las gracias a las personas que se ofrecieron como Beta, no he podido contactar a ninguna. Les pido una disculpa. Estoy tratando de salir yo sola de esta situación en la que me metí.  
  
Comentarios por favor, aunque sea para decir, retirate. 


	5. La iniciacion segunda parte

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Despues de siglos, continuamos con el siguiente capitulo mis queridos y leales lectores :) No saben que dificil se me esta haciendo esto. En primer lugar mucho trabajo, en segundo, darle forma a esta historia que se me ocurrio un domingo. -Debi de haberme levantado tarde ese dia- De cualquier manera, espero no defraudarlos con lo que van a leer. Se que soy un poco sadica y que hago sufirir mucho a Severus y a Harry, pero asi es mi estilo. ¿Que remedio verdad? Como siempre agradeciendo sus nobles comentarios (algunos muy sufridos) espero darles un poco de paz en el futuro. No lo aseguro, pero tratare.

Y entonces, su cuerpo recién vuelto a la vida, sintió escalofríos y se desplomo... Ya no tenia fuerzas para nada. Ahora sabía que estaba en poder de los mortífagos. Voldemort se aproximo hacia Harry. Con un pie lo volteo boca arriba. El pobre chiquillo lo miraba con terror...

-¡Harry Potter! relamente esperaba encontrarte cambiado, pero no tanto. ¿Donde quedo aquel valeroso niño que me desafio en mas de una ocasion, y que estuvo a punto de eliminarme para siempre? -Harry no le contesto, solo lo miraba, hasta cierto punto suplicante. Temblaba, como si hiciera frio.

-Descuida, no pienso matarte... Aun. Si te han traido ante mi, fue porque tengo otros planes mucho mas redituables, que deshacerme de ti. Debo confesar, que desde que te conoci, tuve ganas de aniquilarte como a un cerdo. Ciertamente has hecho que mi vida, en los ultimos años, sean un infierno en la tierra... Pagaras por ello a su debido tiempo... ¡Lucius!

-Si mi lord...

-Trae de inmediato el atuendo para nuestro invitado de honor. Debe cambiarse de ropa... Y asearse tambien.

-Enseguida...

Lucius salio de la habitacion, dejando a Voldemort y a Harry en soledad. Harry seguia tirado en el piso. Por mas que hacia intentos por levantarse, las piernas no le respondian. Quizas su cerebro se rehusaba a mandarle una orden directa a sus extremidades inferiores, un bloqueo involuntario. El lord, gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Y mirar a su peor enemigo de aquella manera tan precaria, le hacia gozar como loco. Le dejo hacer un par de intentos mas, hasta que saco su varita nuevamente. Harry cerro los ojos esperando la estocada final, pero no fue asi. Por el contrario, sintio que sus piernas retomaban fuerzas.

-Ahora si podrás ponerte en pie Potter... Intentalo. ¡Que lo intentes!-Grito Voldemort.

El chico se levanto como un resorte, y lo primero que hizo fue hacerse contra la pared. Como un animalito acorralado.

-Tus piernas ya estan rehabilitadas... Pero sigues sin decir una sola palabra. Tal vez, con un par de cruciatus, dejes salir esa melodiosa voz...

-¡No! se lo suplico, no me lastime.

-No cabe duda de que las amenazas sirven de mucho, pero yo no amenazo, actúo. ¡CRUCIO!

El fragil cuerpo del joven se convirtio en una marioneta tras el poderoso hechizo de Voldemort. Paro rapido el castigo. Solo lo habia hecho por diversion.

-Un poco de dolor y adrenalina para tu cuerpo Potter. Solo asi reaccionaras... ¡Vuelve a ponerte de pie!

Esta vez, Harry no dudo en obeceder. Lo hizo lo mas rapido que pudo. No queria pasar por el mismo tratamiento por segunda ocasion. Los Crucio de Voldemort, si que dolian hasta la medula.

-Muy bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo. Quiero decirte un par de cosas de suma importancia. Desde ahora eres mi "invitado" la palabra prisionero no es de mi agrado, no para referirme a ti. Viviras bajo mi mismo techo. Aprenderas lo que yo quiera que aprendas y todas esas cosas te las enseñara una persona ampliamente cualificada. Podria hacerlo yo mismo, pero no tengo vocacion docente. Seria rebajarme hasta un nivel, que he superado hace tiempo ya... Podras ir a cualquier parte de la mansion, siempre y cuando lo hagas con compañía. Nunca estaras solo, ni siquiera para dormir. ¿Hasta aqui vamos bien, Potter? ¡No te escucho Potter! -Voldemort volvio a blandir su varita magica.

-¡No quiero ser un mortifago! -Voldemort rió.

-Buena percepcion Potter, nunca mencione que esas clases sirvirian para hacerte un fiel subdito. Pero creo que no tienes otra añternativa. A menos que... Quieras ver morir, en este mismo instante a Hermiione Granger, Ron Weasley y a... ¡Vaya! me has sorprendido Potter... Un pensamiento de aversion hacia ellos. ¡Harry Potter! reniega de sus amigos. ¿Es por que te dejaron solo en las vacaciones de verano? ¿No se acordaron de ti el dia de tu cumpleaños? ¡Odias a Dumbledore! ja ja ja Despues de todo si tienes un lado oscuro. Eso me agrada.

Harry cerro los ojos y trato de poner su mente en blanco. Voldemort le habia tomado por sorpresa y habia leido su mente. Pero no le dejaria ver mas alla... No lo de daria el placer de indagar en el recuerdo que mas dolor y pena le causaba. Y por el que estuvo a punto de arancarse la vida.

-Has utilizado bien tus lecciones de Oclumancia. Pero aun te falta mucho por aprender.

-Yo no quiero aprender nada... Lo unico que deseo es...

-Morir... Por eso intentaste suicidarte. Creo Harry, que estas confundido. Si en verdad quisieras morir, No hubieras suplicado que no te lastimara. Te hubieras quedado callado y dejar que uno de mis castigos te arrebataran la vida. A mi no puedes verme la cara de imbecil, siempre estare un paso adelante de ti.

Tocaron a la puerta, El mago tenebroso permitio la entrada. Lucius Malfoy llevaba algunas prendas de vestir, pulcramente arregladas y las deposito en un perchero.

-Bañate y vistete de prisa. Lucius esperará por ti, por que despues que termines, te llevará hasta el comedor, necesitas comer decentemente. Y no quiero rebeldias de tu parte. Por que te castigaré fuertemente. Y para tu desgracia, no te quitare la vida, pero si podría dejarte unas marcas horrorosas de por vida en ese rostro angelical. Estas advertido... Y en cuanto a ti Lucius; prohibido tocarle un solo cabello... Se que tienes predileccion por la carne joven.-El mortifago solo bajo la cabeza sumiso-

Voldemort se esfumó.

-Bien Potter, tienes órdenes que cumplir...

Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Lucius, la misma tonada de lujuria que en los de su tio Vernón. Tomó la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia una puerta. Detrás estaba el baño. La atrincheró con cuanto objeto encontró a la mano. No serviría de mucho. Pero al menos lo mantendría alerta. Volvió a recargarse en la pared. De su pecho salió un largo suspiro y sin quererlo, dejó escapar algunas lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza. ¿Que le depararía ahora el destino? Voldemort iba a hacerlo un mortífago en contra de su voluntad. No moriría... Eso ya se lo habían dejado en claro.

Con el corazón deshecho, se despojo de sus ropas olorosas. Abrio la llave del agua. Cayeron unas gotas del precioso liquido sobre su piel. Dejo que el agua caliente le diera un abrazo de bienvenida. Cerró los ojos.. Y comenzo a darse un masaje en las sienes, tratando de relajarse...

_...El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio..._

Una voz sonó en su interior... A Harry se le hizo conocida ¿De quien se trataba?

_...Alguien espera que no tengas frío ni calor..._

Una sombra entro en el baño... El niño que vivió, no se percató de ello. Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Una mano casi invisible, hizo a un lado las cortinas... Y vio un cuerpo adolescente en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza. La sombra respiraba entrre cortada... Harry sintió la presencia y giró de prisa ¡No habia nadie! Su subconciente le dictó que se diera prisa en la ducha. Solo le tomó cinco minutos mas. Se vistió, con un conjunto de pantalón negro, camisa y túnica del mimo tono. Zapatos de charol fino. Un atuendo lúgubre a su gusto. Pero así lo habia decidido Voldemort y por el momento no debia llevarle la contra. Se peinó ligeramente con los dedos.

Cuando salió, Lucius Malfoy le esperaba de pié. Con esa expresión de superioridad que siempre odió en Draco, eran tan parcidos.

-Ahora si pareces un caballero Potter, esos andrajos que llevabas por ropa te hacían parecer un mendigo... Luces atractivo. Y ampliamente antojable...

Trató de aparentar calma ante el comentario mal intencionado. Se dió cuenta perfectamente que no le era tan desagradable al rubio maduro. Le dió escalofrío. Pero Voldemort le habia dicho que no le tocara un solo cabello. Al emnos no trataría de pasarse de listo con el. De cualquier forma estaía al pendiente. No iba a pasar por otro suplicio como aquel de Privet Drive.

-Sígueme Potter.

Caminaron por amplios corredores oscuros, con olor a olvido y a muerte. El camino se le hizo eterno. A cada paso que daba, le llegaban malas vibras, de mucho dolor. Estaba en la mansion del Lord oscuro, era lógico pensar que ahí se habían cometido las peores injusticias. Se sentía muy sensible, cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que fuera, lo captaba y le hacía estremecer. Como un imán para atraer presencias y escencias infinitas.

_...Alguien quiere compartir sus sueños contigo..._

De nuevo esa voz... Esa voz que se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza con mas fuerza...

-¿Por que te quedas parado Potter? El lord espera impaciente ¿No queremos hacerlo enfadar verdad?

Reanudaron la marcha... Pero Harry sentia una presión muy grande en su pecho, Alguien estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo...

Sverus Snape, estaba sentado en el rincón de su cuarto, temblando de frío. Abrazándose a sí mismo. Recitando algunas de las cosas que le leía a Harry meintras estaba inconciente. La puerta de su encierro se abrió, una luz lo cegó , no pudo ver de quien se trataba, solo escuchó que arrojaban algo al piso, y se le indicó que se vistiera de prisa. "Ordenes de Voldemort, se te buscará en 5 minutos" enfatizaron mucho la última frase. Snape, supo entonces que debía ir a un encuentro con el y que debía estar presentable. Era un atuendo elegante, color vino. Y no negro como solía usar.

El tiempo pasó fugazmente. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Dos encapuchados, lo tomaron por ambos brazos. y le obligaron a caminar, sin importarles el dolor que sentía por la "violación" de que había sido objeto horas antes. Los pasillos se le hicieron muy conocidos, Ya sabía a donde le estaban conduciendo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Esta historia continuara...**

**Una disculpa por lo corto del capitulo, pero es todo lo que pude hacer por el momento. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Sugerencias y comentarios.**


	6. La iniciciación TERCERA PARTE

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_El tiempo pasó fugazmente. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Dos encapuchados, lo tomaron por ambos brazos y le obligaron a caminar, sin importarles el dolor que sentía por la "violación" de que había sido objeto horas antes. Los pasillos se le hicieron muy conocidos, Ya sabía a donde le estaban conduciendo... /i_

**Capítulo 6**

**LA INICIACION: TERCERA PARTE.**

**&&&**

Harry había llegado primero al basto comedor, sobre su amplio espacio, muchas charolas humeantes desprendían agradables aromas, pero el chico estaba muy lejos de tener hambre, estaba asustado, su nerviosismo era muy notorio, ya que no paraba de mover las manos y su mirada era como la de un animal enjaulado. Voldemort yacía en el asiento principal, y al lado de este, varios de sus súbditos, sin la capucha; pudo reconocer a simple vista a Mcnair y a Mundungus, el supuesto "fiel" integrante de la Orden del fénix y Lucius Malfoy, regalándole una mirada perversa, tomando asiento a la derecha del lord.

-Haz favor de sentarte Potter- Indicó Voldemort con su esquelética mano, Harry obedeció con presteza, para agrado del mago oscuro, quien no pudo dejar de esbozar una amplia sonrisa- Estás en tu casa, pide lo que quieras… -Sin embargo, solo se quedó petrificado, mirando las viandas, ¿acaso iba a comer rodeado de traidores y asesinos? ¿Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?

-No- tengo mucho apetito- se atrevió a decir-

-¿Empezamos con caprichos de adolescente Potter? ¿No aprendiste la lección?

-Sucede que… No- no sé que pedir…-Dijo oportunamente, la mirada de Voldemort indicaba otro castigo más por desobedecer-El lord hizo un ruido con los dedos y de inmediato apareció delante de el, un platillo de buen talante y vino tinto.

-Come, debes recuperar fuerzas, la ceremonia comenzará de inmediato.

Con mucha pereza, tomó los cubiertos, los mortífagos apostados a sus lados y por el frente, rieron sin disimulos, ellos ya sabían lo que le esperaba a continuación, si acaso el lord lo permitía.

-Pero… Yo… no quiero… ser un mortífago…-Dijo con sumo pesar-Después de todo, sigues firme en tu decisión Potter, eso me gusta, no te castigaré esta vez… Pero la próxima ocasión, que de tus labios salga alguna palabra de queja… Desearás no haber nacido.-Un frío intenso recorrió la piel de su espalda, tenía miedo a las advertencias, pero su instinto le dictaba la sublevación, así era su naturaleza de contradictoria.

Llevó un par de bocados más a su boca, y masticó con pereza, todo marchaba en completo silencio, salvo el ruido de los cubiertos. Volvió su mirada a esas horrendas cicatrices que salían por debajo de la camisa…Ahora tenía que lidiar con dos marcas más, tres en su cuenta personal. El estomago se revolvió… Pues recordó aquella infamia que lo había obligado a hacerlo…

_Maldito Vernón Dursley… Maldita familia…_

Fue entonces que el silencio fue roto por varios pares de pisadas y para su sorpresa, su profesor de pociones Severus Snape, era conducido por dos súbditos más, se le notaba demacrado, y derrotado, tanto o más que él… Sintió lástima, porque su estado, sólo significaba una cosa "Descubierto su papel de espía para Dumbledore"

Severus, a pesar de su estado precario, pudo observar, a lo lejos la figura de Harry… ¡Ahí estaba el! ¡Despierto y observándole! ¡Era un milagro! Un milagro sí, pero a costa de la magia oscura de Lord Voldemort, y no gracias a sus cuidados amorosos… Cuántas veces no deseó verlo despertar y que lo primero que vieran sus ojos verdes, fuera su rostro, lleno de bondad y ternura hacia el… Y de ahí en adelante, tratar de ganarse su confianza plena… Pero todo se había ido por la borda, seguramente las primeras imágenes de su niño, al despertar, fueron las palabras hirientes de Voldemort y de Lucius Malfoy…Aún así, estaba feliz, Harry Potter, estaba de vuelta.

-Siéntenlo- Una orden directa- Severus Snape, fue depositado bruscamente justo frente a Harry, el alma quiso salirse de su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, imposibilitado para poder abrazarle y mimarle… Harry lo miró detenidamente, hasta cierto punto con compasión, después de todo el no iba a ser el único prisionero…

- Bienvenido seas Severus… Disculpa si no esperamos por ti para comenzar la cena, pero estamos ansiosos porque la ceremonia comience, y no podíamos hacerlo sin ti jejeje… Anda, come… Que tendremos una noche muy larga y placentera ¿verdad mis fieles mortífagos? Jajaja

Todos rieron como idiotas, festejando cualquier comentario insignificante de Voldemort, así estaba estipulado, festejar cualquier estupidez de su parte… O de lo contrario…

-Esta es una noche especial, quiero hacer un brindis…-Voldemort se levantó con la copa en mano y sus guardianes le imitaron, excepto Harry y Severus-

-Vamos, levántate inútil ¿o es que sigues adolorido por el momento tan… pasional que tuvimos?- Con un movimiento de varita y Severus fue erguido, haciendo una intensa mueca de dolor.- ¡ALZA TU COPA MISERABLE!

Snape ardía por dentro de rabia, puesto que Harry había sido enterado de su encuentro con el Lord, y lo miraba ¿asqueado? ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada? Harry a veces era tan indescifrable.

-Faltas tu Potter… Levántate y toma tu copa… ¡Ahora! –Dijo enérgicamente-Así está bien, me gusta que seas obediente… Bien, como dije anteriormente, quiero brindar, porque esta noche será especial… El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo aliado-Mirando a Harry- No hace falta decir nada más, tendremos en nuestras filas a un mago muy poderoso… Desafortunadamente, su inmensa magia sigue atrapada en su cuerpo y necesitamos hacerla… Salir… Y para ello, hemos de contar con la experiencia de nuestro querido "traidor" y recién integrado miembro… Severus Snape…

Todos los mortífagos lo miraron con desdén, de ser puñales sus miradas, habría sido muerto por cientos de heridas mortales… Harry no pudo observarlo, se sentía tan… Solo…. Ahora sí que extrañaba a sus amigos… Iban a convertirlo en mortífago en contra de su voluntad… Y sabrá Merlín la clase de cosas que harían con el. Había escuchado que las ceremonias de iniciación eran muy sanguinarias… ¡Podría intentar huir en ese mismo instante! Tratar de salvar lo poco bueno que quedaba en el… ¡Morir en el intento! Pero… No, eso estaba descartado… Lo sabía muy bien… ¿Qué opción le quedaba entonces? ¿Someterse sin oponer resistencia? ¿Convertirse en un asesino? ¿Dejar a tras sus principios? ¡Merlín! Estaba atrapado y sin salida… En la mansión de Tom Riddle…

-…Salud…

Fue lo último que escuchó, pues no puso atención al discurso, al beber de su copa sintió un leve mareo y sintió calor en sus mejillas, era una bebida muy fuerte… Sintió como algo muy caliente le recorría por el estómago, quemaba…

Severus Seguía mirándole embelesado; de ser ciertas las palabras del lord, podría hacerse cargo de Harry, entonces había una ligera esperanza de salvación para Harry, no así para el, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de sacar de esa fortaleza mágica al dueño de su corazón. Y si caso le fuera la vida en el intento, bien valía la pena el sacrificio…

-Vayamos al salón principal… Yo escoltaré a nuestro invitado especial…

Harry fue tomado por el brazo por lord, quien apareció justo a su lado, para sorpresa del ojiverde. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de el, y la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Tanto que pensaba que su cabeza iba a estallar en pedazos… Llevó su mano justo a la mitad de la frente. Dejó llevarse sin mayor problema pues se sentía aturdido.

-Ahhhh

-¿Duele Potter? Descuida, ya que seas uno de los nuestros ese dolor, desaparecerá… jajaja

Severus fue uno de los últimos en abandonar el salón, casi tuvo que caminar arrastras, era prácticamente imposible caminar, de tan lastimado que estaba, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su dolencia, no podía fallarle a Harry dejarlo solo con esos pelafustanes.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser yo quien lo iniciase… Severus- La voz irritante de Lucius Malfoy, que se había retrazado a propósito-Sería un verdadero placer oírlo gemir y gritar bajo el peso de mi cuerpo- Sin embargo, Severus no contrarrestó a su cinismo, sería mucho más inteligente que el, y su silencio serviría mas que mil palabras, no iba a darle el gusto .Lucius Malfoy, lo miró retadoramente, y le sonrió, no sin antes pasar su dedo sobre un círculo que había hecho con la mano izquierda, simulando una penetración…

_iYa lo pagarás caro maldito… Y escupiré sobre tu cadáver… _

**Esta historia continuará…**

**Hola, después de varias heladas, me presento. Espero que estas vacaciones me permitan escribir más a menudo. Se que el capítulo es corto, no por falta de inspiración, he decidido hacerlos pequeños para que sea más fácil su lectura, y más fácil para mi actualizar. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**_&&& "Si es que soy un ángel, píntame con alas negras" &&&_**


	7. La marca tenebrosa

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser yo quien lo iniciase… Severus- La voz irritante de Lucius Malfoy, que se había retrazado a propósito-Sería un verdadero placer oírlo gemir y gritar bajo el peso de mi cuerpo- Sin embargo, Severus no contrarrestó a su cinismo, sería mucho más inteligente que el, y su silencio serviría mas que mil palabras, no iba a darle el gusto .Lucius Malfoy, lo miró retadoramente, y le sonrió, no sin antes pasar su dedo sobre un círculo que había hecho con la mano izquierda, simulando una penetración…_

_-Ya lo pagarás caro maldito… Y escupiré sobre tu cadáver…_

-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 7**

**LA MARCA TENEBROSA**

**E**l camino hacia la estancia, acoplada para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, se le hizo eterno a Harry Potter. Pasó por un sin fin de pasillos helados y herrumbrosos. Parecía un laberinto sin principio y final; cualquiera que no conociera el camino correcto se perdería sin remedio.

**V**oldemort seguía guiándolo por el brazo. Y la cicatriz le escocía cada vez más, conforme pasaban los minutos. Apunto estaba de desfallecer, el dolor era prácticamente insoportable para su cuerpo, recién vuelto a la realidad.

**P**asaron los minutos; hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Una sala circular bastante amplia, con muchas sillas alrededor y que era alumbrada por antorchas con luz violeta que flotaban en el ambiente. Una estrella de cinco picos en el centro y que parecía tener vida, puesto que se movía, como ondas de agua. Harry supo inmediatamente que el ritual iba a consistir principalmente, en magia negra. No podía negar que estaba sumamente nervioso y muerto de miedo; de Voldemort podía esperar cualquier cosa. Principalmente _sufrimiento_

**V**oldemort le colocó al centro y los mortífagos tomaron asiento. Nadie decía nada… Severus fue el último en llegar. De inmediato se colocó a la derecha del lord oscuro, con la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión. El mago tenebroso alzó la mano y olores agridulces, parecidos al incienso comenzaron a flotar; haciendo el ambiente pesado. Sonó después una música lúgubre que a Harry le puso los cabellos de punta; todo aquello era verdaderamente demoníaco. Algunas gotas de sudor corrieron por sus sienes ¿Qué le iban a hacer?

Mis fieles súbditos, henos aquí reunidos para la ceremonia de iniciación. El día de hoy tendremos a un miembro más…

El niño que vivió prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos otra vez; no deseaba escuchar ni una sola palabra. Cerrar su mente a cualquier cosa indeseable; girar en el limbo de su subconsciente. Pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en "eso" no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar el sentirse tan miserable y _cobarde_ Voldemort tenía razón… ¿Dónde había quedado aquel sujeto valiente y audaz¿Aquel muchacho alegre y optimista¿Qué pensarían sus padres al verle ahí, rendido ante su más acérrimo enemigo?

**E**l sabía la respuesta…

**S**e había esfumado el día de su cumpleaños. Cuando Vernón Dursley lo tomó por la fuerza y le robó su inocencia. _¡Maldito! _su vida ahora estaba arruinada. Estaba en poder de los mortífagos ¡Y nadie podría salvarlo¿Snape¿No se suponía que era un aliado¿Por qué no comenzaba a repartir maldiciones y hechizos por todas partes? Al contrario… Parecía estar de acuerdo con todo. Cerró los ojos, cualquier cosa que viniese a continuación, no quería verla, ni recordarla por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

.-.-.

**M**ientras tanto, unos ojos negros y profundos le observaban con mucha atención.

_No puedo permitir que te hagan esto Harry. No puedo hacerlo; pero estoy atado de pies y manos. Si acaso llegase a intentar algo, tú serías el primero en pagar las consecuencias. Estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, eso quiero que algún día lo sepas; tengo el valor suficiente para hacerles frente a todos estos hombres, pero no, te pondría en peligro… Lo único que me consuela, es saber, que por el momento estás con vida; aún quedan esperanzas de salvación para ti; por que yo… Ya estoy marcado, y no lo digo por la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo, sino por…_

¡AHHHHHH!- Harry aullaba de dolor, Voldemort había vuelto a abrirle una de sus heridas y de ella manaba abundante sangre, que caía directamente sobre la estrella. Severus cerró los ojos, el ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

¡Recíbela en tu cuerpo¡Recíbela en tu alma¡Gran padre! Bendice a esta criatura de fuego sagrado a tu servicio, haz que siempre recuerde las llamas del renacimiento. ¡Gran padre! Bendice a esta criatura de la tierra a tu servicio, haz que siempre recuerde la tierra maldita; sus muchas formas, sus estados… ¡GRAN PADRE, TE RENDIMOS HONOR! Momento en que todos los mortífagos se arrodillaron, incluyendo a Severus, que se llevó la mano al pecho, le estaba doliendo igual o más que Harry.

**C**onforme Voldemort hablaba, una marca en forma de calavera, se formaba en el brazo del muchacho; y el dolor se incrementaba cada vez más, y sus gritos desaforados iban en aumento puesto que sentía que el arrancaban el brazo de tajo.

¡AHHH, NO LO SOPORTO¡PARA¡POR PIEDAD, PARA!

**H**arry se retorcía dentro de la estrella. Manos vaporosas y desgarradas salían de ella y le abrazaban; con cada roce, aparecía una parte de la marca… Faltaba ya tan poco para que todo se consumara. Pero eso no era todo… La mente de Harry comenzó a regalarle imágenes de su infancia y adolescencia. Todas ellas, recuerdos dolorosos y traumatizantes… Como aquel día en que Dudley lo utilizó como saco de box, cuando lo dejaron una semana a pan y agua; ¡La muerte de sus padres y la de Cedric!..., Las interminables clases de pociones, las burlas de Draco Malfoy ¡Su tío Vernón violándole! …, Situaciones que sólo hacían que sintiera ira y rencor hacia todo y todos.

¡Los invoco, poderes del mal! para presenciar éste rito y proteger éste círculo. ¡Norte, tierra¡Sur, fuego¡Este, aire¡Oeste, agua!

¡AHHH¡Noo! –Llegaron las convulsiones a su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron blancos; después negros y por último volvieron a su estado normal, pero ya en ellos se veía una pizca de maldad; su mirada, antes tibia, ahora era fría y sombría.

**M**omento en el cual un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido agolpaba el recinto y hacía vibrar las paredes y el piso, como un fuerte terremoto. Los mortífagos se vieron sorprendidos al igual que el lord oscuro.

¡Maldición! No te despegues de el –Gritó furioso Voldemort, el ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba; qué persona odiada estaba osando atreverse a entrar en sus dominios. Ágil como una gacela se levantó y se enrolló en su túnica para desaparecer como humo. Los demás integrantes se dispersaron por diversos pasadizos. No así Lucius Malfoy que ni se inmutaba. Solo quedaron Severus, Harry –que seguía tirado en el piso- y el.

Tenemos visitas Severus. Tus amigos han venido a rescatarlos. ¡Que pena que hayan llegado demasiado tarde¡Ah, ah! no te atrevas a dar un paso más… Te recuerdo tu situación. Yo tengo varita y tú careces de ella. Si yo fuese tú, lo pensaría dos veces, cobarde traidor de mierda.

¡Tú eres el cobarde Lucius! Eres tan poco hombre que te escudas tras ella. ¿Por qué no peleas como los hombres? Así, con los puños.- A pesar de sentirse herido por dentro, Severus mostraba gran fortaleza y le estaba incitando a sostener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo mostrándole su posición de ataque. Sin embargo el mortífago sonrió ligeramente.

No cabe duda que vivir con Potter te ha afectado el cerebro ¿crees que yo, Lucius Malfoy, me rebajaría a pelear contigo como un vulgar y apestoso muggle? Estás muy equivocado…

**C**on un movimiento casi imperceptible, hizo un movimiento con su varita y enseguida apareció una herida en la mejilla de Severus Snape.

¿Ves lo fácil que es? Si yo quisiese, podría eliminarte en éste preciso momento. Pero tengo órdenes de mi lord; de no separarme ni un milímetro de Potter.

**O**tro estruendo de mayor potencia que hizo tambalear a Lucius; segundo que aprovechó Snape para abalanzarse hacia el. Ambos rodaron por el piso, forcejeando. El rubio y el moreno se enfrascaron en una lucha desigual. Lucius tomó el control, rápidamente, quedando arriba de Severus…

¡Eres un estúpido! Tú y yo no somos iguales; grábatelo bien. Y por eso… Voy a matarte. Seré yo quien me encargue del cuidado de tu querido ahijado. Lo voy a adiestrar muy bien, tanto, que nadie podrá reconocerlo, jajaja.

¡No voy a permitirlo!

¡No tienes otra opción mal nacido!-Lucius apuntaba su varita, directamente al cuello de Severus-Sé que mi lord tiene en mente eliminarte en cuanto el entrenamiento del chico esté completo ¿Porqué esperar hasta entonces? Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo mil veces mejor que tú…

¡Pero tú no lo haces gozar como lo hago yo¡Es por eso que me ha preferido…, Lucius!- El rubio apretó los dientes; sus ojos parecían sacar lumbre, aún así mantuvo firme su varita, mostrando frialdad de mente- De haberme querido asesinar-continuó Snape- lo hubiese hecho desde el principio.

**L**ucius, se levantó y consigo se llevó a Snape, tratándolo como un títere. Lo aventó directamente hacia la pared. Volvió a acorralarlo y le susurró al oído.- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio, Severus! Si me he detenido para no hacerte pedazos, es porque no soy estúpido. Sé esperar, y con esto, obtendré mi recompensa…mi devoción y mi sacrificio en las filas del lord obtendrán jugosas ganancias… ¡Y HARRY POTTER! Es parte de ellas… Así que no echarás a perder mis planes-Mientras tanto, los estruendos y los gritos de dolor, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca-.

¡Ya te dije que dejes a Harry fuera de esto!

Ja, ja, ja… Me da tanta risa verte así… Loco de amor por un adolescente. Pero de qué me extraño, siempre haz tenido predilección por la carne juvenil… ¡O acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó con mi hijo?- Un golpe seco en las costillas de Severus que lo hicieron caer de rodillas al piso- ¡Lo tocaste con tus sucias manos¡Manchaste su honor!- Otro puntapié.

¡El fue el que se entregó por voluntad propia!-Contestó Snape con mucho valor- El sabía lo que hacía… ¡Mejor perder mi virginidad contigo, que perderla con mi sucio padre¡Esas fueron las palabras de tu único hijo…, Lucius!

¡Mentira¡Tu lo envolviste!- Severus fue vuelto a levantar del piso y el rubio mortífago lo miró directamente a los ojos. Quedaron frente a frente.- ¡Me quitaste el honor de poseer a mi primogénito! Rompiste con una tradición familiar… Rompiste con las reglas de iniciación de los mortífagos… Draco ya tenía un destino y tú lo echaste a perder… Eso te va a costar lágrimas de sangre. Pagarás donde más te duele…

Lo único que hice… Fue salvarle la vida a tu hijo… Deberías estar agradecido…

¡Agradecido! No seas imbécil…

**U**n ligero quejido alertó a los hombres. Harry parecía estar ya recobrando el sentido y comenzaba a moverse. Momento en que la pared del recinto se venía abajo; y detrás de ella, aparecieron los personajes de Albus Dumbledore, seguido de ojo loco Moody, Kingsley y… Remus Lupin. Severus respiró aliviado; sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. En el fondo sabía que Albus debía darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría al no tener noticias suyas; ahora habían llegado a rescatarles y daba las gracias a los dioses.

**L**ucius Malfoy se vio acorralado; un cuarteto de varitas extremadamente experimentadas le apuntaban a matar. Sabía que había llegado el momento de huir como otras tantas veces; pero antes de hacerlo, se atrevió a decir unas palabras amenazantes:

¡ESTO ES EL COMIENZO DE TODO! El plan resultó todo un éxito. Tiemblen miserables, puesto que su fin se acerca… La herida se ha abierto y muy pronto comenzará a supurar… ¡Todo se ha consumado! Ja, ja, ja… El hijo prodigo regresará… pero nada volverá a hacer igual… -Luego se volvió hacia Snape- ¡Severus Snape, nos volveremos a ver! Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente… Y me la pienso cobrar.

Lucius¡Entrégate! Si lo haces, el ministerio de magia podría mostrarse indulgente contigo- Dumbledore se acercaba despacio hacia el mortífago- ¡Vamos, razona, sabes que no tienes escapatoria, no nos obligues a usar la fuerza!

¡Nunca, anciano! Nunca me entregaré… No les daré ese placer.

**A**l igual que hizo Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy se enrolló en su capa y con un simple ¡Plop! desapareció.

¡Maldita Sea Albus¡Se ha escapado, al igual que Voldemort¿Por qué no le lanzaste una maldición imperdonable? Hubiese muerto como la gran rata que es.

Porque yo no soy como ellos Moody. Por el momento han logrado escapar, pero tarde que temprano caerán en manos de la justicia. Ahora lo importante es poner a salvo a Severus y a Harry.

Si, ya lo sé; pero un poco de diversión no habría estado mal.- El ojo de Moody, daba vueltas de 360° como loco, analizando todo.-Hacía tiempo que no tenía acción como hoy, y mi cuerpo pide más. Lucius hubiese sido un gran trofeo-.

**R**emus ya se había aproximado con urgencia hacia el chico y lo había levantado del suelo. Parecía aturdido, pero no grave. Kingsley por su lado, había ofrecido su hombro a Snape para apoyarse; que aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, lo había aceptado. El hombre de color y el, nunca habían sido los grandes amigos. Después de todo, el profesor de pociones seguía con sus prejuicios de la sangre.

¿Cómo se encuentra Harry, Remus? –Preguntó Albus- Su vida no corre peligro pero… Creo que llegamos tarde…-El licántropo mostró a todos la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Harry Potter. Nítida, desafiante y palpitante.- Dijo El hombre lobo con sumo pesar; ya sabía la cantidad de situaciones que eso traería en el estado de ánimo de Harry, ya de por sí mermado con la violación.

No pude hacer nada – contestó rápidamente Severus-Creo que después de esto. Harry me odiará aún más. Juro por todos los magos que hubiese preferido mil veces que…

No es tu culpa, nada podías hacer como bien haz dicho -Interrumpió Albus-Ya buscaremos la forma de retirarla de su brazo. No te preocupes.

¡Por Merlín Albus! Tengo años con esa marca ¡Y mírala! Tan fresca como desde el primer día… Y ahora él está marcado también. Su vida ya no será la misma… ¡Demonios! Y todo por ese hijo de puta. Yo…, Temo que el corazón de Harry se haya transformado completamente. Si conservaba la ligera esperanza de sanarle con mis cuidados. Ahora; ya no lo sé. Harry será como un libro, donde el mismo volverá a escribir su historia.

Pero está con vida… Eso es lo más importante Severus- Dijo Remus- Snape levantó una ceja y lo observó de arriba abajo. Todavía no podía perdonarle el que dejara al ojiverde en las manos de sus tíos. Por su culpa, Harry había sido…

Sé lo que estás pensando Severus; pero tuve razones de peso para ausentarme. Si Harry se hubiese quedado conmigo, ahora estaría… Muerto.

¡No tienes excusas maldito licántropo! Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Para mí tú eres el responsable del sufrimiento de Harry.- De nueva esa furia en esos ojos negros.-

¡Por favor caballeros! No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir, les recuerdo que estamos en territorio non grato. Les sugiero partir cuanto antes a Hogwarts. No sabemos si los mortífagos regresarán en los próximos minutos. Ciertamente estaría encantado de deshacerme de algunos; pero hay prioridades.

Moddy tiene razón, vamos… Severus; Kingsley será quien cuide de ti mientras llegamos.-Dijo secamente Dumbledore.

¿Alguna objeción?-Preguntó el hombre de color, mostrando su amplia sonrisa blanquecina. Severus dejó escapar un gruñido.

Yo quiero cuidar de Harry. No quiero separarme ni un minuto de el. ¡Yo soy ahora su padrino y me corresponde ese derecho!

Estás débil. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo Severus. Por ahora será Remus quien lo lleve con el. –Choque de miradas negras y color miel, definitivamente esos dos se odiaban- Andando… Dado que tenemos pacientes delicados, no podremos aparecernos en el colegio. Utilizaremos un traslador. ¿Listos?

**S**intiendo la mirada fulminante de Severus sobre su persona, Remus, tomó entre sus brazos a Harry. Dumbledore sacó un extraño objeto de sus ropas y lo colocó al frente de todos, e hizo que lo tocaron al mismo tiempo. Un remolino los envolvió y en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron de la madriguera mortífaga.

.-.-.-

**Fin de éste capítulo.**


	8. Retorno a Hogwarts

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_**S**intiendo la mirada fulminante de Severus sobre su persona, Remus, tomó entre sus brazos a Harry. Dumbledore sacó un extraño objeto de sus ropas y lo colocó al frente de todos, e hizo que lo tocaron al mismo tiempo. Un remolino los envolvió y en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron de la madriguera mortífaga._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Retorno a Hogwarts… **

* * *

**A**parecieron en las habitaciones del director, en el colegio. Remus depositó el lánguido cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama y lo arropó inmediatamente. Severus se deshizo del "abrazo" de Kingsley y como pudo llegó hacia el borde de la cama para observar a Harry, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Le acarició rápidamente su pálido rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro. Todavía no podía creer que hubiesen escapado por los pelos.

-Dormirá un par de horas más- Dijo en un susurro Albus Dumbledore- Las cuales aprovecharemos para atenderte a ti Severus. Y no quiero remilgos, debes recuperar fuerzas para atender a Harry en cuanto abra los ojos. Poppy no tarda en alcanzarnos, le he dado órdenes a Fawks.; está con ella en éstos momentos y será el quien le dé aviso de nuestra llegada. –Severus asintió con la cabeza, pero sin despegar sus ojos de Harry. Y se acomodó a su lado. Cerró sus ojos y le abrazó…

-Mi querido Albus, creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Me necesitarán en la central para un reporte exhaustivo, de lo que ha ocurrido. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas nuevamente de mis servicios.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Kingsley, y aceptaré tu oferta encantado. Eres de los pocos aurores, junto con Moody, en los cuales puedo confiar plenamente.

-Yo haré lo mismo-Secundó Ojo loco- Estaré en casa preparando mis artilugios contra los mortífagos. Mi ojo también necesita limpieza, no funcionó el día de hoy como lo esperaba y debo estar en alerta permanente. Esos malditos pueden resurgir en cualquier momento.

-No me queda mas que volver a darles las gracias a ambos- citó Albus inclinando un poco su cabeza- De no haber sido por su valiosa ayuda, nos la hubiésemos visto difíciles…

b Y /b escuchando las palabras de agradecimiento, ambos aurores desaparecieron con un simple ¡Plop! después de esto, Albus volvió a colocar los hechizos anti-apariciones en todo el colegio, con un simple movimiento de varita.

-Parece ser que las aguas han regresado un poco a su cause. Sólo nos faltan dos afluentes- El director se dirigió en susurros a Remus Lupin, que miraba todo desde un rincón, sumamente preocupado por la salud de Harry. Aunque después se acercó hacia el, para tomar un vaso de vino que Dumbledore hizo aparecer en el acto. Dos sorbos y el líquido había desaparecido.

-Realmente lo necesitaba-Comentó Lupin-Por Merlín… Todavía no puedo creer que lo lográramos. A medias… ¡Maldición! siento que les he fallado a Lily, a James…, A todos. En especial a Harry. Severus tiene razón, si no hubiese desaparecido así como así…

-No te preocupes Remus. Tus desapariciones fueron justificadas, como bien has dicho, hubiese sido peligroso para Harry vivir contigo. Pero el va a salir de esta situación. Es un muchacho fuerte… Además tiene otra ventaja. Severus… El no lo va a dejar caer.

-Pero¿aceptará Harry su ayuda? El no sabe nada. No sabe que es su tutor, ni tampoco que lo… Ama.- Ahora fue Albus quién apuró su bebida- Que el tiempo decida. Si Harry lo rechaza será un duro golpe para el. Pero no conoces a Severus tanto como lo conozco yo. Todo puede pasar.

b S b/ Segundos después, la entrada de la habitación se abría, para dar paso a Poppy y a Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Albus, Remus¡Bendito Merlín que han llegado a salvo¡No saben lo angustiadas que estábamos¡Oh, Severus ahí estas, y Harry también! –Con el ajetreo, Severus, quien ya estaba dormitando, se incorporó con suma pesadez y recibió los afectuosos saludos de la enfermera. McGonagall tomó las cosas con más calma aunque también se alegraba de que todos hubieran regresado con bien, dentro de todo.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos... Poppy, Severus necesita de tus cuidados a la brevedad.

-N-No creo que sea necesario Albus, yo puedo cuidar de mis heridas perfectamente. Prefiero que atiendan primeramente a Harry. El es la prioridad y es mi deseo que así sea… No se preocupen por mí, no por nada soy el profesor de pociones. Sería un completo inútil bueno para nada si no supiera como actuar. (Volvió a retar a Remus con la mirada) -Me retiro a mis aposentos, en cuanto esté listo regresaré de inmediato.

**D**ió un último vistazo a Harry y salió demostrando gran valentía. El dolor era insoportable, pero no iba a demostrar flaqueza nunca más. Mucho menos ahora, su chiquillo iba a necesitarlo entero nuevamente… Una violación y unos cuantos golpes no iban a doblegar su orgullo. Fue entonces que Poppy puso su atención en Potter.

-Un gran hombre Severus- Comentó McGonagall cuando hubo desaparecido Snape- Es una pena todo lo que ha sucedido ¿verdad?- Dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes- Pobre Potter, tan pequeño y ha pasado por las peores pruebas que la vida nos puede poner en el camino. Pero ha regresado a Hogwarts. La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley estarán encantados con volverle a ver…

-Minerva, quiero que me hagas un enorme favor…

-Lo que tú digas Albus.

-Ve a la sala común de Griffyndor y pide por ellos. Quiero verlos en mi despacho ahora mismo; tengo noticias importantes que darles y… Ponerlos al tanto de algunas situaciones.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó alarmada la mujer.

-Sucede que Harry… Ha recibido la marca tenebrosa- Se apuró a decir Remus.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Maldita sea… Esto es sumamente doloroso._

Severus Snape, contemplaba su trasero con un espejo. Estaba desgarrado y sangraba. Había preparado con gran eficacia una crema desinflamante, pero el simple hecho de pasar la yema de sus dedos le causaba ardor y mucha molestia, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería sanar. Después de algunos minutos sintió una mejora razonable, aunque sentarse, sería lo último que haría en las horas restantes.

**A**plicó algunos hechizos curativos sobre sus costillas, dejándolas en perfecto estado y luego se enfocó en su rostro que lucía maltrecho. Sobre todo la herida que el bastardo de Lucius le había hecho con la varita.

_Juro que me cobraré esto, tarde o temprano._

**S**ólo la limpió ligeramente con un pañuelo, que arrojó al bote de la basura. Y como se sentía sucio tanto de fuera como por dentro decidió ducharse. No le tomó más allá de quince minutos, no podía esperar para reunirse con Harry y verle despertar. Volvió a usar sus acostumbrados atuendos lúgubres y no se tomó la molestia de pasarse un cepillo por el cabello, solo lo acomodó con los dedos. No había mas que hacer por su persona… Abrió la puerta de su "lugar" para salir, pero… Encontró una visita inesperada con la mano arriba. Al parecer para tocar a su puerta.

-Draco… ¿qué haces tú aquí, a altas horas de la noche?

**M**alfoy, bajó la mano lentamente.

-Ah, bueno señor…Sucede que, yo… Quería decirle que me… Alegra que esté de regreso… Pero ¡Qué le pasó en el rostro?- Draco hizo un intento de tocar su mejilla pero Severus retrocedió. Luego arqueó la ceja, como el sólo lo sabía hacer y torció la boca.

-Absolutamente nadie sabía de mi regreso Draco. ¿Has estado espiándome nuevamente¡Contesta de una puñetera vez!

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir- Me insulta con sus palabras profesor. Me enteré de su regreso por McGonagall y por la enfermera. Yo estaba bajo observación… Y como son tan escandalosas me "enteré casualmente de algunas cosas" sobre todo cuando el pajarraco mal oliente de Dumbledore entró haciendo escándalo, como el solo lo sabe hacer.

-Está bien te creeré por hoy… Ahora debo ir a otra parte, así que si no te molesta…

-¿No va a preguntarme porqué estaba bajo observación?

**S**nape estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el joven. Sobre todo por que a últimas fechas le mostraba mayor interés. Un interés mas allá de alumno a profesor. Y el sabía el porqué de ello. Draco se había entregado a el por temor a su padre y por evadir aquella absurda tradición familiar.

-Está bien, preguntaré si es lo que deseas… ¿Porqué estabas en la enfermería¿Alguien te golpeó¿Te metiste nuevamente en líos?

**L**a pregunta había sido demasiado fría y a la fuerza. A Draco le dolió, esperaba un mejor entendimiento de parte de Severus.

-No, nada de eso, pero le estoy quitando el tiempo. Quizás tenga cosas más importantes que hacer que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió. Con permiso.- Se retiró dolido y el hombre lo supo de inmediato. También a Draco lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

_Mocosos… Adolescentes ¿Quién puede entenderlos._

-.-.-.-.-.

-Pasen, pasen… ¡Pónganse cómodos¿Gustan algún caramelo de limón? Están exquisitos, acaban de llegarme, me los ha enviado Madame Rosmerta.

**H**ermione y Ron tomaron un par cada uno muy nerviosos. En realidad no sabían porqué los había mandado llamar Dumbledore, pero seguramente era algo gordo por haberlos sacado de la cama.

-¿Cómo han pasado la noche? Sé que es muy tarde ya, y que seguramente les he perturbado el sueño. Sin embargo era vital hacerles venir de inmediato. Tengo noticias de Harry.

**R**on casi se atraganta el dulce y Hermione respingó e hipó.

-N-No se suponía que… El profesor… Snape se lo había llevado… -Hermione trató de hablar lo más calmadamente que podía- A-¿Algo le pasó a Harry¿L-Lo trató mal?

-¿Qué le hizo el grasiento?- Quiero decir… Severus… ¡No! Yo quise decir el profesor Snape.- Ron trataba de disculparse, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Albus solamente sonrió.

-Entiendo perfectamente su preocupación y entiendo perfectamente también que piensen que el profesor Severus Snape haya hecho algo indebido con Harry. Pero pueden respirar tranquilos en ese aspecto. Su compañero solo ha recibido atenciones de parte de su profesor y le ha brindado todos los cuidados posibles…

**H**ermione se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, no así Ron que permanecía impaciente.

-Y… ¿entonces por qué nos ha mandado llamar si Harry está bien?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin tratar de parecer grosero con el director-.

-Las cosas a veces no marchan tan bien como uno espera, y éste es el caso… Desafortunadamente, Severus y Harry fueron interceptados en el camino rumbo a su nuevo hogar… Por los mortífagos.

-Por Dios no… -Hermione volvió a mostrarse intranquila- ¿Están bien¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO¿¡ESTAN HERIDOS?- Ahora era el turno de Ron de quedarse completamente estático con los ojos muy abiertos; como platos.

-Tranquilícese señorita Granger… Ambos están sanos y salvo en el colegio… Si muchachos, están en Hogwarts.

-¡Quiero verlo! Se lo suplico profesor Dumbledore… Quiero ver a Harry.

-Yo. Yo t-también… quiero… Ehm… ¿Cómo… cómo está?- Ron tenía miedo de preguntar, cualquier situación que estuviera ligada a la palabra "Mortífagos" no dejaba nada bueno.

-Ron, Hermione- Ahora Albus se refería a ellos por sus nombres- En ésta últimas horas, han pasado demasiadas cosas, unas buenas -Muy buenas diría yo- Y, una de esas cosas buenas es que Harry ha despertado después de semanas de aislamiento en su subconsciente…

-¡Por Merlín! Esto es… ¡Un milagro! No, no puedo creerlo… ¡Harry despierto! Volveremos a platicar con el… ¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo! –Hermione estaba fuera de sus casillas y manoteaba en el aire, después se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca y luego volteaba a ver a Ron, que estaba demasiado pálido y a leguas se notaba que de no haber estado sentado, se hubiese caído al piso de la impresión.

-Sé que les da un enorme gusto saberlo, en lo personal también… Y es por eso que les he mandado llamar. Ustedes dos han sido para Harry, algo más que simples compañeros de colegio. Puedo apostar que Harry los considera como a sus hermanos, aquellos que nunca pudo tener…

-Nosotros también lo consideramos como nuestro hermano¿verdad Ron?- Hermione ya estaba a punto del llanto-

-S-Si, si por supuesto… Y no solo eso, mis padres consideran a Harry como a un hijo…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… Me alegra escucharlo porque Harry va a necesitar de "su familia" ahora más que nunca. Va a necesitar de su apoyo, de su amor, y sobre todo de su comprensión.

-No tenga duda de ello profesor Dumbledore. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance… Pero, no se por qué presiento algo… Algo extraño en sus palabras profesor…

-Eres admirable Hermione, no por nada eres la mejor alumna que tenemos en Hogwarts, eres muy intuitiva… Tienes mucha razón. Si… Desafortunadamente las buenas noticias, vienen acompañadas con una mala.

-¿Y cuál es la mala?- Preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz.

-Harry, nuestro querido Harry, en su breve estancia en las garras de los mortífagos, fue… Expuesto a la marca tenebrosa…

-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que es hora de que me retire Minerva. En unas horas comenzarán las clases y debo preparar mi partida. No es bueno que los alumnos vuelvan a verme en el colegio por el momento.

-Muy bien Remus, no te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente, junto con Poppy… Te mantendré al tanto de la evolución de Harry.

-Te lo agradeceré enormemente. Que pasen buenos días…

b E /b l licántropo salió de la enfermería y se topó con Severus en el pasillo. Solo intercambiaron miradas, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Ambos caminaron en sentidos opuestos. Snape entró, de nueva cuenta y lo primero que hizo fue ver a Harry, que ya no estaba tan pálido como antes.

-He logrado estabilizarlo Severus… He vendado su brazo, la marca le ha estado sangrando un poco; no sé si duela, pero previendo que sí, le he suministrado una poción contra el dolor.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta escueta de Severus- ¿tardará mucho en despertar?- Poppy negó con la cabeza- Severus respiró aliviado, el sólo pensar que Harry volviese a perderse…

-Pero considero que será mejor dejarle solo cuando vuelva en sí.

-No quiero separarme de el. -Dijo tajantemente- Es mi ahijado, es MI responsabilidad estar a su lado.

-Ehm , Severus- Intervino Minerva- No quiero ser dura contigo, sé lo mucho que te importa Harry, pero reconsidera. El no sabe nada, y sabes a lo que me refiero. Creemos que sería muy duro para el despertar y verte a su lado… Podría pensar que esta todavía en…

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Severus- Yo sé perfectamente lo que Harry podría pensar al verme, pero no me importa. –Severus comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación-

-Severus, por favor comprende… Si realmente te preocupa su salud, deberás hacer lo que Poppy dice. Harry y tu… Bueno…Harry necesita…

-Minerva… Solo yo sé lo que Harry necesita. -¿por qué conspiran en mi contra¿Porqué quieren negarme la posibilidad de velar por el?

-Son equivocadas tus palabras Severus- Contestó indignada Poppy- Minerva no ha querido ser dura contigo, pero la realidad es que Harry necesita ver- cuando despierte- Algo ó a alguien que no esté ligado a… Mortífagos.

-¡YO NO SOY UN MORTIFAGO!- Gritó indignado Severus- ¡Tuve que aliarme con ellos por órdenes expresas de Dumbledore¡Fui un espía! Lo único que he hecho es ser… Servicial y leal con el… ¡Expuse mi vida!

-¡Lo sabemos Severus! –Comentó enseguida Minerva- Pero vuelvo a repetirte que Harry no lo sabe… No sabe la realidad de las cosas… Para el siempre has sido el profesor de pociones, el profesor que… Siempre quitaba puntos a Griffyndor por cualquier tontería, el que siempre le llamaba la atención, el que nunca pudo llevarse bien con sus padres… ¿comprendes?

-No están siendo justas conmigo. No… He cambiado… Y ese chico que yace ahí… Ha tenido mucho que ver en ello. De no ser por el… Yo sería el mismo ser amargado y egoísta de siempre. El me ha enseñado… Muchas cosas. Es por eso que quiero retribuírselo de diversas maneras.

-Has cambiado, efectivamente. Nosotros ya lo sabemos, pero tu pupilo todavía no. Pero no es momento de hacérselo saber, deberás esperar a que Harry esté de mejor ánimo y que acepte la situación que deberá enfrentar… Sobre todo ahora que lleva esa "cosa" marcada en su brazo.-Poppy comenzó a recoger sus instrumental-Sugiero que sean sus compañeros de casa quienes lo "reciban". Es lo mejor para el… Severus. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry no tarda en despertar.

**S**everus no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo lanzó una mirada retadora y fulminante a las dos mujeres y maldijo entre dientes. No tuvo otra opción más que salir en contra de su voluntad.

-Sé que fui ruda Minerva, pero tú sabes que tengo la razón.

-Yo comprendo… No tienes que darme explicaciones. Es sólo que Severus… Realmente ha puesto de su parte.

-Ambas lo hemos visto… Pero aquí el único que importa es Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Esta historia continuará.**

**NA: No he dejado la historia colgada, pero no he tenido tiempo. Pido un poco de comprensión.**


End file.
